In an optoelectronic device with several emitters, it is often necessary to measure the light emitted by the individual emitters and feedback based on the measurement result to control an optical parameter such as brightness. If several detectors are used, variations between the detectors can lead to a falsification of the measurement result. On the other hand, the coupling of the light of several emitters into only one detector such that each emitter delivers an equivalent signal is technically complex or can only be used for a small number of emitters, for example, via specially adapted optical elements such as apertures or reflectors.
There is thus a need to simplify the supply of the emitted light to a detector.